In an existing liquid ejecting device, a temperature of liquid to be ejected or a temperature of an actuator for ejecting the liquid is measured and the liquid ejection device can be controlled based on the measured temperature. One example of a liquid ejecting device is a circulation-type liquid ejecting device in which liquid is circulated along a circulation path passing through a liquid ejecting head and a liquid storage tank. The actuator that drives the liquid ejecting head to eject liquid generates heat according to a driving frequency, and the generated heat causes the temperature of the liquid in the circulation path to rise. In such a circulation-type liquid ejecting device, heated liquid in the vicinity of the actuator will be naturally cooled as the liquid passes through the liquid tank or other portions along the circulation path, thus it is relatively easy to stabilize the temperature of the ink in the vicinity of the actuator. Alternatively, the ink may be purposively heated or cooled in the liquid storage tank or elsewhere to adjust viscosity. The liquid may be cooled such that its viscosity at ejection is stabilized. That is, in the circulation type liquid ejecting device, the temperature of the liquid may be adjusted regardless of the drive frequency of the actuator and a difference between the temperature of the actuator and the drive circuit may be large. For this reason, it can be difficult to determine the temperature of the drive circuit for an appropriate control the liquid ejecting device solely by detecting the temperature of the liquid.